Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Latin American Trailers
Teaser Trailers Trailer #1 Background: It's basically the 1st teaser trailer of the movie, but with a younger voiceover and Spanish subtitles at the bottom. Voiceover: Unknown, possibly Michael E. Rodgers, one of the cast members of this film, due to the voiceover's voice sounding similar to Michael's voice. Availability: Rare. Seen on various Latin American Spanish and American Spanish children's VHS tapes from late 1999-early 2000 from Columbia Tristar Home Video. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. This is a cool teaser trailer to look at, but the appearance and voice of Diesel 10 might scare some viewers, but the trailer is still harmless. Trailer #2 Background: This trailer is similar to the first Japanese promotional trailer of the film, but it includes different background music and more deleted scenes, a faster, more action-packed pace, and alternative dialogue. Also, it contains some extremely rare footage of Michael E. Rodgers, on screen, announcing the film while looking at the viewers. Trivia: The extremely rare Michael E. Rodgers footage was filmed during green screen production of the movie in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Variant: There is a version of the trailer where only Michael's voice was heard announcing the movie and the on-screen footage of him was ommited. Voiceover: Michael E. Rodgers, but this time, he's an on-screen announcer of this trailer. The variant ommited the announcement footage and only Michael's voice was heard. Availability: Even rarer than the first trailer. It was claimed to be seen on the 1999 Latin American Spanish VHS copy of The Nuttiest Nutcracker, but it is unknown if it was true. This trailer, without the Michael E. Rodgers announcement footage, made a surprise appearance on the Janurary 2000 Latin American English VHS of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The extremely rare footage of Michael E. Rodgers announcing the movie and the fast pace of the trailer can catch some off guard, but the trailer is cool, harmless, and a fantastic rarity to look at. Theratical Trailers Trailer #1 Background: It is the same as the first theatrical trailer of this movie, but it had Spanish subtitles at the bottom, and the mentionings of "summer" was ommited. Variant: There was a variant of the trailer that was Spanish dubbed. This was only seen on the 2000 Latin American Spanish VHS of Magic in the Water. Voiceover: Same as the US theatrical trailer. Availability: Seen on various Latin American Spanish and English VHS children's releases from March-September 2000 from Columbia/Tristar Home Video. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Trailer #2 Background: Just a rare 30-second Latin American TV spot of the film, with some deleted scenes and alternative dialogue. Voiceover: Same as the first Latin American Spanish teaser trailer. Availability: Even rarer than the first theatrical trailer. It was only seen on the 2000 Argentinan VHS of Muppets from Space ''and the 2000 Brazilian Portuguese VHS of ''The Castle of Cagliostro. Scare Factor: Low to High. the somber nature of the TV spot can catch some viewers off guard. Category:Trailers Category:Thomas & Friends Category:2000 Category:Movie trailers Category:Thomas the Tank Engine